


the things that we take to make us feel

by thecoloursinthegravel



Series: Some Things Were Meant To Be [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does that make it okay?<br/>An apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the things that we take to make us feel

The things that we take to make us feel

 

Everything felt wrong

Wrong wrong and disgusting

It always felt that way when I left that place but what else could I do?

I’m sorry I couldn’t do better

I’m sorry I didn’t do well

And this harsh sound is in my head

It won’t leave

It hurts

Please

I don’t know what to do

What to do anymore

I don’t-

I’m so sorry

I’m sorry I couldn’t do better

I’m sorry I didn’t do well

The thing is, I do know what I’m doing

But you know when you know what you’re doing

And you’re doing it

You’re doing it just fine but you know

You know something isn’t right

I know something isn’t right

God, you must be sick of me by now

I’m sorry I couldn’t do better

I’m sorry I didn’t do well

Does that make it okay?

An apology

Does that make everything I’ve done okay?

Of course not

God, god I’m so sorry

I can’t get through to myself

Can you

No

That’s not right

Can you help me

That’s what I was going to say

Ask

That’s what I was going to ask

But that isn’t right

I don’t know why

But it isn’t?

I’m sorry I couldn’t do better

I’m sorry I didn’t do well

I’m sorry I climbed too high this time

 

And I’m sorry that I fell

 

 

        

**Author's Note:**

> "Brother" by Gerard Way


End file.
